не бойтесь масках Жнец (don't fear the masked reaper)
by mr the killer 115
Summary: follow the last of the grim family has they fight the end of the world with the prison group i will write season 4
1. oc 1

Name alexander Jamie grim

Nickname reaper

Age 13

Date of birth 02/11/95

Place of birth Russia Stalingrad

Ethnicity Russian

Weapon of choice duel machetes Russian weapons and predator weapons

Resident Georgia

Occupation student/ pro tomb raider

Education: Middle School

APPEARANCE

Height: 5'1

Weight:. 150

Hair: black

Eyes: blue

Skin: white

Body type: Muscular

Style: predator

Clothing: predator armor mask (Mr. black), gloves Black pants, Black boots.

Hair: long

PERSONALITY: shoot first ask later

Likes: likes his girlfriend, family, hunting

Dislikes: tight places killing family and love ones

Fears: death, needles, and being bit

Hobbies: skate broadding hanging with his girlfriend

Dreams: pro skater

Flaws: killing ones he loves symmetry

Abilities: knows how to take apart and repair guns and cars

Fun facts: has a great sense of humor can sing great

BACK STORY: unknown

Other back story with Trevor Ivan McCormick; Alex was a kid who didn't care about anyone until he saw Trevor who was in a fight Alex told the kids picking on him to back the hell off they did and alex and Trevor became friends and Alex trust him with his life

Goals: to kill someone who hurt him and his family to make that person feel pain

demonic mode: alex is unstoppable went he is in this stage


	2. oc 2

Name Trent James grim

Nickname none

Age 9

Date of birth 01/11/89

Place of birth Russia Stalingrad

Ethnicity Russian

Weapon of choice Tokarev pistol

Resident Georgia

Occupation student

Education: Middle School

APPEARANCE

Height: 4'1

Weight: 150

Hair: brown

Eyes: blue

Skin: white

Body type: fair

Style: normal

Clothing: like Alex but without the mask

Hair: short

PERSONALITY: claim

Likes: being a pain to Alex

Dislikes: being called a kid, short

Fears: dying

Hobbies: being with family

Dreams: being a gunsmith

Flaws: being alone or pressure

Abilities: able to use anything as a zombie killing tool

Fun facts: Trent is also a good singer like his brother

BACK STORY: unknown


	3. oc 3

Name Trevor Ivan McCormick

Nickname none

Age 12

Date of birth 02/11/1994

Place of birth Georgia Atlanta

Ethnicity; Caucasian

Weapon of choice m-16 m9

Resident Georgia

Occupation student

Education: Middle School

APPEARANCE

Height: 5'1

Weight: .100

Hair: blondish brown

Eyes: brown

Skin: white

Body type: skinny

Style: biker

Clothing: biker jacket, pants, gloves

PERSONALITY: like Alex

Likes: friends, guns

Dislikes: zombies, end of the world

Fears: being infected

Hobbies: skate boarding

Dreams: pro skate broader, getting Sarah Alex's sister to be his girlfriend

Flaws: being shot

Abilities: none

Fun facts: none

BACK STORY: unknown


	4. oc 4

Name Samantha Lilly young

Nickname Sam Lilly babydoll (only Alex can call Sam Lilly and babydoll)

Age 14

Date of birth 2/10/95

Place of birth Russia Stalingrad

Ethnicity Russian

Weapon of choice axe machete sniper (any kind)

Resident Georgia

Occupation student

Education: Middle School

APPEARANCE

Height: 5'1

Weight: 150

Hair: blond

Eyes: green

Skin: white

Body type: fair

Style: like Alex

Clothing: black coat

Hair: long

PERSONALITY: get to know them more

Likes: her boyfriend, being a helpful

Dislikes: being treated

Fears: losing Alex and his family

Hobbies: singing or dancing

Dreams: marring Alex

Flaws: being told to hurt alex or his family

Abilities: can heal any wound

Fun facts: can sing great

BACK STORY: unknown


	5. oc 5

Name Sarah Ann grim

Nickname none

Age 13

Date of birth 02/11/95

Place of birth Russia Stalingrad

Ethnicity Russian

Weapon of choice Russian weapons

Resident Georgia

Occupation pro tomb raider

Education: Middle School

APPEARANCE

Height: 5'1

Weight: . 150

Hair: bond

Eyes: blue

Skin: white

Body type: fair

Style: half Goth half biker

Clothing: black coat, gloves Black pants, Black boots.

Hair: long

PERSONALITY: shoot first ask later

Likes: likes family, hunting

Dislikes: killing family and love ones

Fears: being bit

Hobbies: being helpful

Dreams: unknown

Flaws: killing ones she loves

Abilities: knows how to track

Fun facts: can sing great like her brother's

BACK STORY: unknown


	6. hope

(Disclaimers) I do not own the walking dead or songs by him just my oc's and this story if it's underlined it's lyrics

* * *

All our times have come  
Here but now they're gone  
Seasons don't fear the reaper  
Nor do the wind, the sun or the rain  
We can be like they are

Come on baby... Don't fear the Reaper  
Baby take my hand... Don't fear the Reaper  
We'll be able to fly... Don't fear the Reaper  
Baby I'm your man...

Valentine is done  
Here but now they're gone  
Romeo and Juliet  
Are together in eternity...  
Romeo and Juliet

40,000 men and women everyday... Like Romeo and Juliet  
40,000 men and women everyday... Redefine happiness  
Another 40,000 coming everyday...We can be like they are

Come on baby... Don't fear the Reaper  
Baby take my hand... Don't fear the Reaper  
We'll be able to fly... Don't fear the Reaper  
Baby I'm your man...

Love of two is one  
Here but now they're gone  
Came the last night of sadness  
And it was clear we couldn't go on  
The door was open and the wind appeared  
The candles blew and then disappeared  
The curtains flew and then he appeared  
Saying don't be afraid

Come on baby... And we had no fear  
And she ran to him... Then they started to fly  
We looked backward and said goodbye  
We had become like they are  
She had taken his hand  
We had become like they are

Come on baby...don't fear the reaper

don't fear the reaper by him

Alex grim's P.O.V

I look around in town and see everything I know and love is gone I look around and hear a zombie and I pull my Tokarev pistol out and see its Sam I feel myself shaking and I put my gun down and walk backwards and she follows me. Come on that's right follow me I say while I keep walking I walk in some room and I pull my knife out and start stabbing her head I keep stabbing with tears falling down my face I stop and drop my knife and start crying I pull my Tokarev pistol and put it to my head and I pull the trigger and everything goes dark.

Well, I've always liked the 'Monster within' idea. I like the zombies being us. It's like... zombies are the blue collar monsters. - George Andrew Romero call of the dead

* * *

Please review no flames thank you


End file.
